


God In Name Only

by thegreatficmaster



Series: Supernatural Collection [157]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Blasphemy, Chuck Shurley Being an Asshole, F/M, Gen, M/M, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 00:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20282542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegreatficmaster/pseuds/thegreatficmaster
Summary: It’s difficult to keep your anger in when the man you hate is around on a daily basis.





	God In Name Only

“You can’t avoid him forever, y/n”.

“I’ll do whatever I want. He’s only here till we get rid of that bitch. Once she’s gone-he’s gone. So, stop badgering me, sit down and look through these books. Help with the mess you made?”

Dean clenched his jaw, huffing out a breath and walking away.

You knew it was harsh as soon as you’d said it. But you weren’t going to have him telling you what to do. 

Not when he couldn’t even stab the bitch-all because he’d fallen in love with the oldest evil that existed.

All you wanted was for all of it to go away.

You were used to the apocalypse. You were used to creatures older than angels. You were even used to your best friend turning into a demon and trying to kill you.

But you weren’t used to this feeling of hopelessness.

The fact that God himself had decided to come down and try to help told you it was probably going to go wrong.

If it took the power of God and all four archangels to trap her last time-what the fuck could God, a malfunctioning mess of an archangel, and three humans do against her?

On top of that, you were sick of Chuck being around.

The boys seemed to get along great with him. But there was something about him that you hated.

It was the way he was so carefree. As though there was nothing going on. Like Amara was just some minor inconvenience and nothing else.

You wanted him gone. Maybe then you wouldn’t be in such a foul mood.

Unfortunately, it seemed like he’d never leave. And you were just getting more and more pissed as the days passed.

He needed to leave. Because if you had to spend even a single more minute in his company, you’d snap.

“So…anyone new in your life? It’s been a while, right?”

You didn’t say a word, flipping through the book randomly, not looking for anything specific, just wanting to avoid any conversation.

But it seemed he was determined to annoy you every single day.

“I remember your first time. Jason?”

Your head snapped up, looking disgustedly at him.

“Gross, dude”, Dean commented. 

Chuck held his hands up quickly, realizing what that sounded like.

“Don’t worry. I didn’t watch. But…you’re one of my creations. I know everything about you, y/n. Just like I know what your favourite desert is. Favourite colour, singer, and TV show”.

“Right. You know everything about me? Why the hell are you sticking around then?” you muttered.

“Y/n!” Sam hissed, looking at Chuck and smiling apologetically.

“What? He said he knows everything about me. So why the hell would he be sat there, trying to act like a buddy, when I can’t fucking stand him?” you responded, getting angrier by the second.

Chuck stared at you, a sympathetic smile on his face.

“I understand why you don’t like me, y/n. You lost your parents. Your sister’s gone. You’ve lost everyone you’ve loved. Even when you found the boys, you lost people. But you have to understand-I can’t intervene in one person’s life”.

You scoffed, shaking your head at his stupidity.

“You think that’s why I hate you? I don’t give a shit about that. Do I wish my parents were alive? Yes. Do I wish my sister was still here, instead of who knows where? Damn right. But I’ve never once wished you’d have helped, because you were never of any importance to me. I’ve never believed in you. Hell, I still don’t”.

“He’s right there, y/n. He is God”, Sam pointed out.

“Yea, I get that. I get that God exists-that he’s real. But that doesn’t mean I have any faith in him. Because you’re pathetic, Chuck. You hid away from your children, all because you were pissed that the creations you gave free will to decided to use it. You knew damn well your own son was gonna try and end the world. Yet you sat there, acting like some mousy fucking loser that needed protection, instead of getting off your lazy ass and doing something”.

“Y/n, seriously. Stop it”, Dean warned, scared of what Chuck might do if you angered him.

You ignored him, too caught up with finally telling Chuck everything you’d been carrying inside you since you were a child. 

“But the worst part? The worst part isn’t all the pain I’ve been through. It’s not the fact that I’ve watched so many people die. It’s the fact that so many people have faith in you. Whatever religion it may be, they’re always praying to some form of you for help. But you do nothing. You sat by and let slavery happen. Two World Wars. The fucking Holocaust. Hell, to this day, there’s kids dying for something they have no part in, while you’re sat here, eating fucking Chinese and watching porn. And you wanna come to me and talk like we’re buddies?”

You pushed your chair back, standing and looking at him in disgust. 

“I’m not pissed for myself. I’m pissed that this world was saddled with you for a god. A pathetic, weasel of a man who was too chicken to own up to his own mistakes and fix them. That’s why I hate you. That’s why I’ll never put my faith in you. That’s why you’ll never exist to me”.

You turned away, your chest heaving in anger as you stormed off to your room, leaving Sam and Dean watching Chuck, terrified that he’d smite you down.

But all Chuck could do was sit there, finally feeling the disappointment of humanity bearing down at him.

Because everything you’d said was true. 

He’d tried to deny it for so long-but now that someone had said it to him, he realized he’d failed everyone and everything.

And he knew there was no way he could remove that anger.

Not from you. And not from the rest of his creations that he’d let down.


End file.
